Unauthorized distribution, modification, or usage of games may result in unreliable game play that negatively affects game developer revenue, among other hindrances. Some level of protection may be afforded to reduce a possibility of unauthorized distribution and tampering of games beyond a purchase or license agreement, while not overly inconveniencing a rightful owner because of such protection.